Only a State of Mind
by WhisperMeYourThoughts
Summary: OC Drama/Romance/. He is Ionian and a student of Lee Sin. After a life full of loss and change, will Sorin be able to use his abilities and past to help those more troubled Champions in the League as well as himself. Thanks out to my wife and good friends for all the editing they did for me. Might turn M later. Please Review Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this has not been updated for some times guys but between work and other things I don't really get to much time to write. Also, with all the fanfic that I get to read I get lost in thought often of what I could write and forget about my own story. So while I am working on the next chapter I have brought a bit of editing to the table and fix a bit of grammatical errors in my writing and some of the glitchiness out of the up loading. It hates "X" for some reason. Always thanks everyone for the reviews and the Favs. Please be patience as I work on the next chapter for a bit. Just got back from deployment in the middle-east, so things are a little crazy but as always thanks to everyone for the support and good stories to read while I was out there.

Chapter 1

After a long few days of travel, Sorin had finally reached the front gates of The Institute of War. As he walked into the main foyer he was approached by a very familiar face. "Master Lee Sin", Sorin said with a bow and somewhat reserved excitement, "it has been a long time."

"That is has", Lee Sin said with an equally humble bow but not as deep for being his superior, "Have you made yourself ready for your Judgment?" Lee Sin said with an unchanged expression on his face.

"Yes Master, I have done what you have told me and over this past year I have come to realize that my past was neither my fault nor my decision to make." Sorin said with an equally straight demeanor. Even if his Teacher was blind he still knew that he could pick up on the slightest change in body position and tone.

"This is good to hear my son." said Lee Sin with a small tone of approval in his voice. "Did you also make peace with who and what you are?"

"Yes Master, I would like your permission to continue on my life's journey from out side you wing." He said with a very humble and controlled tone. "I would like to go on with my Judgment now if you would accompany me."

"My son," Lee Sin said with a small pause "You have been a good student, a great warrior, and have become an even wiser man because of it. I would be honored to go with you to your judgment…" the master stopped his words but then proceeded "but only after I have given you your new title."

"Yes, Master" Sorin said as he went to a knee and bowed his head. He had only done this once before: when Lee Sin gave him his status as a student.

Lee Sin Stood over Sorin, put his hand on his shoulder and spoke. "Sorin, son of Ionia" At this there were people in the foyer who stopped and watch the ceremony, "protector of the weak, and seeker wisdom, may you always keep the people and minds of our nation safe. May your heart and mind always work as one and be there to guide you in times of need."

Sorin could feel as the few Champions and Summoners around him were looking straight at him and his once master.

Lee Sin finished in a booming voice, "Now rise! Sorin, The Mind's Bender"

At this Sorin stood and a few of the people in the crowd clapped softly but there were a few that gave a respectful bow to the newly titled ninja. He instantly saw that the ones bowing with purple robes, obviously Summoners with red, white, and black trim where from Ionia. Also, what he did not expect to see was Irelia and Karma. Members of his Ionia hierarchy, standing by some pillars, a bit off set to the left of his old Master. They were giving a very small bow as well but with a smile on each of their faces.

As the claps paused and the bows stopped the people began to move in and out of the foyer fluidly again. The now party of three looked at the newly title warrior and began to walk him down to the Judgment Chambers.

As they turned Karma tilted her head slightly and asked, "Why did it take you so long to finally decide to come join us?" asking in a curious but genuine tone.

Sorin feeling a little drawn back by the question said quietly, "I was taking time to forgive and reflect." He said with a somewhat force smile.

Karma now probing for more, "What is it about your past that you blamed yourself for." Feeling a small hand brush her arm she looked to her right.

Irelia spoke up and looked at Karma with irritation in her voice, "Karma I know that you long for history on all Ionias but some would be better left in the past for the individual and not for nosey little mage." She finished looking back at Sorin with an approving smile.

Lee Sin spoke up, "You two still just like to make a mess of things when you are together." talking to them with an almost fatherly tone. "With all the training you two have, I would think that something would have clicked; to not be so forward and show a little tact." Both of the women becoming a little red now, Sorin trying to hide his small laugh, enjoying himself, from watching two on the best fighters in all of Ionia being silenced by a blind monk.

As they neared the end of the hallway Sorin could see a most of the doors had small wooden frames with open doors that swung into the rooms. That is why a much bigger door with a silver frame and what seemed like two large gems of purple and blue for doors stood out to him. As they approached Lee Sin stopped and talked with another purple robed man.

The robed man looked at Lee Sin and then at Sorin, "You may choose one of your companions to enter with you if you want. The Judgment process can be very… intense… even for the strongest of minds."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Chamber

The Door opened and Sorin could feel as if a small draft came from a narrow stone hallway, very dimly lit, with a right turn in about fifty feet. He spun around and looked at his companions.

Even after three rough and exhausting days of travel, he was still able to be himself. "For old time sake," Looking now at Lee Sin, "would my old Master give me the honor of joining in my Judgment?" as he finished, a small smile crept across his face.

"My sons the honor is mine," Lee Sin responded with a small grin now growing on his own face, "but call me old again and you might miss your Judgment." giving a small pat on his favored leg; known for delivering his well know ultimate ability Dragon's Rage.

"Hmm" Sorin stated softly with a very impressed look at his former Master's quick wit. "I never stop learning small bits of wisdom from you Lee." Irelia and Karma both let out a breath seeing the conversation was nothing to cause alarm.

"Well, shall we proceed?" the Summoner at the door said nonchalantly. "You only have 3 minutes till your time is to begin, and the members of the judgment chamber like to have a chance to gauge the subject's magical and mental potential prior to the Judgment."

With a nod Sorin followed the shorter, hooded, human down the hallway. Lee Sin walked behind and to the right. There was slight musty feeling when entering the hallway, the air seemed to get thicker, and the smell of fresh cut sand stone was somewhat overpowering. Sorin could also feel the power inside of him start to stir on its own. He noticed that he as starting to give off a soft blue glow, like he would get after meditating or fighting to gather his chi. Likewise, Lee Sin was starting to dimly glow, a red flame spreading softly from his body, the kind that came when he was on the Fields of Justice performing his ultimate attack.

The Summoner, as if reading Sorin's mind, spoke to him on there way to the Chamber. "You Ionians do this more so than most humans." Still no change in his tone or in his gaze from in front of him, "Your fine work in developing you connections to your chi and magic always come out when passing the True Sight Wards of this room."

Sorin was going to give a moderated thank you but stopped when they rounded the corner and he could see the Chamber not 10 feet in front of him. This was the first point during his time here that Sorin's mind started to wonder what was really going to happen. However, he quickly rid himself of any doubt and continued following the Summoner.

They entered the arena and saw 3 platforms placed tightly together in front, slightly elevated above the ground. Each one with a purple robed figure perched on it. Sorin could not see the other colors on their robes, showing allegiance to particular city-state. This must be the High Council that his former Master had told him about.

Sorin was now stopped by the Summoner with a motion to stay still. The Summoner left the judgment area and Sorin was left to take in his surroundings. There were 4 waist high stone blocks positioned about 10 feet apart in a square around him. Each had a different color stone floating freely over them. A soft glow that came from the stones and the dim blue flames that came from the cauldrons located under each platform where all that lit the arena.

Then a Male voice came from the middle platform addressing Lee Sin, "Blind Monk," Titles were always used in times of official Institute business, "You were right to tell us to be ready for the power your former student contains within himself" Lee Sin giving a small nod to the voice. Sorin did not turn his head to see the reaction of his Former Mentor.

Then another voice came from the platforms, this time from the left, "Sorin," Having never asked his name he assumed that Lee Sin had told them about him ahead of time, "Are you ready for your Judgment?"

Sorin took in a deep breath and let it out slowly; then with his gaze fixed in the female voice's direction he said fearlessly, "I am ready High Summoner, come what may I will stand at the end." He was told that even his own Master had to take knee at the end of his Judgment. This is because the Judgment was to gauge a Champion's true intentions. It brought up all past events at the same time so the council could see but as a result so could the individual.

There is an untold rule when it comes to the Judgments. The only way to be denied membership was to not be honest about what your true intentions are about joining it. The only thing that Champions in The League would hold as a common bond was that everyone knew why everyone else was there to fight. Selfish reasons or not the council held to this principle in all it Champion selections.

Sorin felt the air he was breathing begin to get thinner with each second as he saw that the 3 above him start to manipulate a blue glowing spear that floated between each of there pairs of hands. Then his vision started to go dark, then pitch black. After an eternity, more like 10 seconds, he could smell what seemed to be that of fresh cut clean linen. Then he heard something that all the training in the world could not have prepared him for.

A soft and tender female voice came from behind him, "Sorin," He opened his eyes not knowing he had closed them, "What made you so upset today honey?" Looking up with tears in his eyes, being that he was much younger now, he looked at a face he had not seen in years and had almost forgot.


	3. Chapter 3

************Author Notes: Thanks guys for the views and the first follow. If any of you can please post a review. I will respond to as many as I can if not all of them. Just need to know if people like what they read. Also, I am looking into who Sorin's possible love interest is going to be. I am Kinda stuck between Sona and Riven. If you have thoughts tell me, even if it is a different champ.*************

Thank you.

Chapter 3 – The Judgment

The lack of control over his body was starting to make Sorin nervous, "Mother… I did a… bad thing today…" trying to speak passed the ever flowing sobs, "but I… am scared… and I don't know… if Joseph is going… to wake up again." Sorin started to have a very old emotion flood back into his mind; with a very familiar dagger like feeling prodding his heart.

Loss, an emotion that used to be a staple in the life of Sorin was now starting to return in full force. Seeming so real that if Sorin was weaker of mind he would have thought he was truly taken back in time by some cruel and sadistic person.

Tissha, Sorin's mother, looking with those bright blue eyes with pity and love strait at him said, "Sorin, I know that Joseph will forgive you when he wakes up." She started as she kept a firm but caring hug on the ten year old boy, "You must not run from your newfound gift or it might never be used as such." She said with confidence. "Don't worry Sorin, I will help you."

At those words Sorin was ripped from that memory and into what looked like funeral ceremony. But the casket was smaller than one for an adult. Fear started to come into his mind again as his body started walking to the casket reliving the fatal truth.

"Joseph," young Sorin started, "I… I… I'm sorry" Sorin feel to his knee after seeing the lifeless face of his once alive and fun loving friend. Then a very large hand gripped Sorin's shoulder, picked the boy up and turned him around. It was Joseph's father Mica, a tall broad shouldered man with toned muscles and a thick tan from working in his fields.

"Sorin" Mica said with a low tone, "You are not to blame but," Mica's face growing grim, "never talk to me again. The relationship you and my son had always gave me something that warmed my heart and now it just makes me die inside." Mica turn from the young boy and walked away.

Young Sorin fell to his hands and knees this time yelling, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry", the cries and tears could be seen and heard by all in the temple that day. Tissha took Sorin by the hand, made him stand up and they exited together. Once again the Mind Bender's vision was dark.

When he opened his eyes this time he was met by Tissha cooking something for them to eat. "You must be hungry after the long day we had training your new technique." With her over motherly tone, "Dinner should be ready any time now." Tissha stepped towards a cabinet to grab something when she slipped on puddle of water that had come from all the steam coming from the boiling pot.

She started to fall but Sorin reached out and caught her, she went limp on contact. He was able to make sure her head did not strike the ground but now she was not responding to anything. Being thirteen and in the moment he did not rush to find someone to help; he just sat there with his mother in his arms yelling her name wishing to the stars that she would respond to him.

Sorin, at this point, was starting to feel as if he had just been put into a meat grinder for the second time in a row. His mind was starting to kick into overdrive. The flood of memories that had been suppressed by training and newfound life was almost too much for the warrior. But, the Judgment would go on. This time plunging into a small room filled with many neatly made child size beds.

"_Sorin_" and sweet sound entering his mind, "_I hope that you get adopted soon, I never wanted to leave you but Miss Bavelle can only take one_." He looked and saw his very good childhood friend Sona sitting on the bed next to him talk with her thoughts because of her muteness. "_Promise me that you will never forget me_."

Young Sorin looks at Sona with her blue eyes and hair to match. "You know I never will, I told you that I was going to protect you as long as I could." He leaned in and gave Sona a big hug, she smelled like lilies, "I will miss you, just don't forget me too, ok."

With a nod Sona got up and walked out of the room. He waited till she was gone and started to cry. Once again he was alone and had no one. He closed his eyes and was sent back into the darkness that he had felt at the beginning of the Judgment. Slowly he came to and found himself back in the chamber with his former Master's hand on his shoulder.

He was shaking. His forehead was covered in sweat, and the hood of his travel cape was no longer on his head, revealing his short white hair and well-formed face. He was slightly pale and let out his first breath like he had been holding it for a life time. After a few minutes he regained his composure and yes, he was still standing.

"Sorin Phylo," the middle of the three Summoners in front of his boomed, "Why do you want to join the League?" a question that Sorin was prepared for but was taken aback by it's directness after such a rush of memories.

"To be an example of resilience to others and myself." said Sorin in the most powerful and stoic voice he could muster.

"Then welcome to the League of Legends, Sorin, The Mind's Bender", Proclaimed the Summoner to the left. "You may take you leave now Sorin, we will not need to see you again. Lee Sin will show you to your escort to show you around the Institute." As Sorin bowed the middle Summoner added, "We think you will remember her." Sorin raise an eyebrow but said nothing and left without another word.

As he turned he saw that a cheeky grin was smashed onto the face of the Blind Monk in an approving way. They pair made their way back out the Chamber and down the hallway. When they came to the door Sorin could feel a wave of peace come over him. Being magically attuned he knew this was a magic filled relaxation, but he did not see it's source, yet it felt so familiar.

Lee Sin put his hand on the door and pushed it open. He walked out first and then Sorin came out to find that there was a large gathering of Champions and Summoners standing outside the doors to great him. Noises of applause and cheering were heard in all directions has he looked about the crowd. Some people he knew from his homeland, others from reading the League Journal and, some he had no idea who they were. Still, he felt like this was going to be a good start to his new lot in life.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Sorin's attention was grabbed. He turned and looked directly at the women floating to his left. She had an interment that was floating freely in front of her. With bright blue eyes, long blue hair that was in two pony tails, and a long blue with gold trim dress that reviled her shoulders and well-formed chest.

Could this be, her a Champion, the little girl that could not even speak for herself? Sorin was about to speak when he heard a female voice come into his mind "_Hello Sorin, it has been a long time._" Sorin, smiled because for the first time in his life he had gotten back someone he thought he had lost forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Reunion

Even with the crowd cheering and vying for his attention, Sorin could not take his eyes off Sona. He did not say a word back to her. He knew that he was on display as Ionia's newest Champion. However, Sorin was still wondering if Sona was who the High Summoner's had hinted to.

For the next hour congratulations and greetings were exchanged with many members of every city state. Sorin found it very interesting to be shaking hands with Jericho Swain, one of the many Generals in the Noxian Army, a very tall and old looking man and, the next to be bending down to be given a hug by trio of Yordles, Poppy, Tristana, and Teemo. Yes, the League was a different place then anywhere he had ever been but he knew he could get used to all the new social groups in the institute.

After another hour, the crowd had cleared, only a hand full of Ionians and Summoners were left but, Sorin was still distracted by the floating Maven and her enchanting presence. Luckily Lee Sin felt that Sorin was feeling a bit overwhelmed by something, but not sure as to what is was. Only he could notice the small difference in his former student when his mind was not as focused as it should have been.

"Sorin", Lee Sin said talking the attention of the Sorin and the group, "I am sure that you must be hungry after your long travels. Let's go get something to eat and then you can get settled in." The small group took the hint and started to disperse about their business for the day.

Lee Sin motioned Sorin to follow and he started to walk towards his soon to be "Tour Guide". With a bow he greeted Sona, "Yes Sona, it has been far too long." If Lee Sin still had eyebrows he would have lifted them in confusion at the first statement, he had to use his typical lean back stance and wait to be told what just happened.

As Sorin came up from his bow Sona jumped at him and gave him a long hug. It was all Sorin could do to hold back tears. But, it was easier when he realized that he was being embraced by a very beautiful woman. Her hair was soft, it tickled his nose. She smelled like lilies just like she did when they had last been together and, her body was that of perfection.

"_I always knew she would get prettier_" Sorin thought to himself. Then Sona looked up with a slight blush, her arms around him. Sorin with his own blush said out loud "You heard that didn't you?" Sona gave a small nod of affirmation and her blush grew. Sorin also tried to not let his eye wonder to her chest which was visible when she lifted her head to look at him; only deepening his own red face.

"_Well, just so you know, you are still handsome even when you blush_." Sona gave with a small wink as she pulled away from Sorin.

Lee Sin at this point was getting a little annoyed because he only heard half of the conversation. Still for the first time in Sorin's life he was grateful that is old Master was blind. If Lee Sin knew about him blushing it would give the older Ionian way more then he needed to bust his balls later.

"Sorry Lee Sin" Sorin said trying to hide his emotions, "I forgot that you can't hear thoughts." Lee Sin gave a wave of his hand and motioned for both of them to follow him.

They made their way to what was a large dinning hall. It had tables of different shapes and heights. There was multiple large tables for Domacia, Noxus, Piltover, and Ionia, smaller tables for Bandle City and its Yordles, and a good number of other tables for independent Champions or other groups of mixed city-states to use.

They made their way through the line, got their food, and found a table. There was no on sitting in the Ionian area yet but there were a hand full of Champions already about the dinning hall already eating. Lee Sin asked, "Well don't keep a blind man waiting. Sona, would you be as so kind to find us a spot to sit?"

She touched Lee Sin's Shoulder in agreement and started to move towards table at the back of the room. There was already one individual sitting at the table and with her blue skin and glowing eyes it could only be but one person "Soraka, the Star Child"

Soraka had been talking with Sona since they had entered the dining hall. She felt a wave of excitement permeated the hall when Sona had entered and was asking to as why. Being another support champion they found a good bit of trust in one another when it came to their own lives and a bit of gossip.

All three now gathered around the table and Lee Sin not knowing that Sona had already done so introduced Sorin to Soraka. "Star Child, This is one of my old students, Sorin, he has recently joined the League." Causing a very proud smile to great the Bling Monks face.

"Thank you Lee Sin." Soraka responded in almost a whisper. "Welcome to the family Sorin." with a small bow of her head.

Yes, Sorin knew of who Soraka was but never had he been privilege to meet the high priestess in person, and he could already feel her trying to read his mind. But, Sorin thought to Soraka "_If you want to know something you can just ask" _Soraka was taken aback. She did not know that Sorin was so attuned with Magic unlike Lee Sin._ "Besides it would not be fair to my old Master if he were left out on the conversation._" Sorin gave a mischievous smile.

Soraka imprest but soon address Sorin "So Sorin, Sona tells me she knew you from her childhood, you must be very special if she remembered you after all this time." Soraka gave a smile with a light hearted hum. "Sona has not stopped talking about you since you three came into the dinning hall." Now looking at Sona.

Once again Sona turn a slight pink under her cheeks. Looks like Soraka, this once celestial being, was just like his old Master, wise and quick witted too.

"Soraka!" Lee Sin said with a grin, trying to hold back a laugh "You must really learn to control yourself." Sona started to calm down a little but, "You know that Sorin will do more that enough stumbling around her with out your help." Now both Sorin and Sona were a little red in the face as the Star Child and the Blind Monk shared in a good chuckle with each other.

After removing a small tear from her eye at the joke she and Lee Sin shared, Soraka looked at Sorin "So Sorin, why do you have gloves on while you eat or at all?" Soraka was a sharp one. Sorin assumed she was as old if not much older that his prior Master, "I thought warriors from your order did not use weapons in their combat."

"Well I can give you the short version." Sorin addressing Star Child directly now, "Or, I can give you the long version at another time."

"The short version will do for now." Soraka answered.

"Well you see the man over there with the big hammer." Sorin, pointing at a tall man with jet black hair sitting next to a shorter woman with hot pink hair and two giant gauntlets on her back, "I have him to thank for making my life just a little bit more bearable."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you readers if you have made it this far. Please take any time you might have and tell me what you think. Everything will help even if it just a good job. I also look forward to blunt reviews if you feel I have messed up something along the way. Also if you feel I should add anything or you have a request I will always look into it. **

**-Whisper- **

Chapter 5 – What a Gift?

"That's it?" Soraka made a cupping gesture, and said in a more impatient tone, "Come on now that can't be all the 'Short' version of the story" Soraka probing for more.

Sorin did not want to receive further badgering from the blue skinned priestess so he continued, "These gloves are made of pulverized Zonya crystals." Sorin now hold up on of his hands. "Each small crystal has a null rune place on it to keep the magic in my hands from effecting the environment and people around me."

Since Sorin was sitting across the table Soraka was forced to lean forward in order to see the gloves more closely. Sona also looked but did not lean forward because she was seated next to Sorin and already had a good view. Besides if she came close to Sorin's face, she would most likely start blushing again and, she did not want to give Soraka an opportunity to tease her.

Soraka asked quickly like anyone would, "Why don't you just learn to control your magic?" then it hit her that she had just asked inadvertently why he was weak. With very embarrassed tone Soraka tried to apologize. "O my goodness, I am so…" Sorin raised his other hand with a signal for silence.

"Soraka," he said with a voice of understanding, "You are not the first to ask this question. I do not take offense to it but, I will tell you that it is by fate that my hands became this way." Sorin put both of his hands on the table and continued casually. "Over time it became more potent. Till the point came I could not keep the magic at bay for more than a few hours before I became too fatigued to keep it under control." Sorin looking back in the direction of Jayce, the individual Sorin had pointed out earlier. "Lee Sin knew Jayce from the Noxian Campaign and asked him to make these gloves for me. They have given me a somewhat normal life. Of course, with a little help of Lady Karma and Kennen from the Kin Kou for the null runes."

Soraka leaned back into her seat and pulled her gaze from the gloves back to Sorin, "So you are gifted with the state of chakra." Sorin gave a confirming nod and she continued, "You and Lady Karma share a unique gift. Not many are blessed with the ability to fuse both magic and their own chi at the same…." Soraka started to trail off as she noticed Sorin's expression began to fall.

Sorin gave a small huff of air "Blessing… and a curse", Sorin looking in his prior Master's direction then back at Soraka, "Yes I have been able to help many people with my so called gift, but"

Sona at this time was starting to feel a little uneasy as she listened to her long lost friend. Sorin was starting to seem restless in his mind. She put her hand on his forearm, hoping to bring some peace to her friend. Sorin, feeling the small warm hand, looked at her with a smile and then back at the Star Child.

"It has also brought death to me and people I care for deeply." Sorin, now holding back a small tear finished with. "So, please if you will Star Child I would like to not further indulge in the matter."

With an elegant tone of affirmation "Your Student is strong indeed Lee Sin." Soraka said with a smile. While the words were directed at the Blind Monk she was still looking at Sorin. "Mind and body seem to both be fearless and well disciplined." Soraka stood as well as the rest of the group. "I bid you a farewell Sorin, may the stars guide you, and never forget who you are." Soraka gave a bow to the party of three and picked up her plate and walked away.

Sona was still looking at Sorin as they sat back down to finish their meal. She was concerned all the day's events were starting to wear him down. She started humming a small spell that was typically used for healing but, was very soothing even if it was not closing wounds on the Field of Justice. Sorin could feel the wave of peace come over him and he knew who it came from.

Sorin turned his head to his right to look at Sona who was just putting some food in her mouth and gave her a playful wink. Sona, once again started to blush. "_Sorin, this has to stop, is it your personal goal to make me look like a child all the time._" She thought to Sorin while taking a bite of her salad.

"_Well, that is not very lady-like to the talk with your mouth full._" Sorin, teased.

Now, Sona was not only blushing but chocking a little on her food as she tried to hold back a laugh with a mouth full of food. "_Will you stop that_" She retorted as she hit him on the shoulder, this caught Lee Sin attention.

"I don't know what he said but knowing Sorin, he most likely deserved that." Lee Sin said directing his comments to both the Maven and the Mind Bender with a hint of sarcasm. Sorin, just lowered his head in a playful act of shame.

Sona's cheeks had still not stopped being a light pink at this point but, she was determined to finish her food before Sorin could make her choke again. Soon all three were done with the meal and resumed walking to the east wing of the institute where the Ionian wing was. On the way however, he was greeted by a few other Champions of the Institute, many from high royal families in their local city-states.

What Sorin did not notice was that every time they went past some of the more 'gifted' female champions, Sona seemed to draw just a little closer to him. He only slightly noticed when a female with many white tails and fox ears with a very short and revealing kimono passed by and greeted them. Sorin could tell that she was made of magic but soon took the thought out of his mind once he felt a glaring stare from Sona.

"Don't give me that look, you" Sorin said, with a somewhat dumbfounded face.

Lee Sin spoke up, "I thought that was Ahri…" Lee Sin said with a snicker.

Sorin asked, "Let me guess she gets that often around here" Shortly after receiving a small smack to the back of the head from Sona.

"You be careful around that one. She has a pheromone that would bring just about any man or women to desire her." Lee Sin gave with a small undertone of disgust.

"_Well here we are._" Sona thought to Sorin with very excited hop by his side. "_They put you between me and the one of the other new rooms._" Sona now sounding a little giddy at the fact she was about to be neighbors with Sorin.

"_Well, if I didn't know any better I would think you are rather happy about the situation._" Sorin messaged Sona back. "So are we going to just stand out here all day Master or are we going to check out my new room?" now inquiring to Lee Sin.

Lee Sin turned to Sorin with a large smile, "Well, I actually have to go handle some things with Udyr and Master Yi, so I will leave you with your tour guide." With an exchange of bows Lee Sin walked away leaving the couple alone.

Sorin taking the opportunity while no one was around to pick up Sona in a princess carry to the door. But, this time Sona did not turn red but just rested her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck. Her intoxicating smell once again filled his senses. She was very light and he would have stood there for hours if he could of but the door was only just 20ft away from the walk way.

"_I missed these kinds of moments when we were apart._" She said with a smile as he put her down before opening the door.

"_Told you I would never forget._" Sorin responded. Then the door closed behind them and Sorin was met with another flying Sona who embraced him once again. "So did you miss me?" he asked.

Sona, looked up and just smiled but then blushed when her mind read his thoughts because, once again Sorin being much taller than her, was unable to stop the glance at her endowments along with a few thoughts that came with it. "_Naughty Boy_" Sona thought to him with a small grin.

"You started it." Sorin smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Forever Family

Sona place her head back on Sorin chest still holding her embrace tightly. "_Not my fault you don't know what do with them_" She teased back, turning the tables on the normally quick witted Warrior.

"Well, I…" Sorin was speechless. The little reserved girl from his past really knew how to be a flirt when she wanted to. After giving up on his comeback he gave out a long exhale and said, "Yep, It sure is nice to be home." Now putting his lips and chin on top Sona's head and giving her a small kiss. "I love you Sona." He could feel her face move a bit as her cheek bones raised into a big smile as her grip on him got a little bit snugger.

After a little bit, they broke their embrace. Walking over to a love seat couch that was in the middle of the small apartment, Sorin sat down first and Sona instead of sitting next to him sat on his lap with her back to the arm rest and the rest of her legs lying across the rest on the sofa. Being now eye to eye with her childhood friend she placed her hands around Sorin's neck as he put his around the small of her back.

Pulling him close Sona gave a small whimpering thought "_I missed you so… so much Sorin_" with a sound hint of both joy and sadness. Then came the water works.

Sorin thought back, "_SSHHH… don't cry my princess, your tears are worth too much to waste on me._" With a smile and trying to hold back his own tears, he pushed back a long lock of hair that fallen in front of Sona's eyes and push it back behind her left ear. "_Now what do you want to talk about? I could feel you wanting to ask me something the moment our eyes met._"

Sona was always one not to just come out to others with her thoughts. Most of the time it was a never ending game of charades, but with Sorin it was a different. "_Can I do something with you Sorin_" Bighting her lower lips at the same time, "_I want to figure out something that I have been waiting for a long time._" Her eye's giving off no hint to her intent.

"_Sona" _Sorin thought back but stopped when Sona stopped him mid thought with a finger to his mouth.

"_Please Sorin, use your voice. I love the sound of it._" Still with a smile on her face and with old stains of the tears she had just had.

"Sona," now with a deep caring tone, "You know you can trust me with whatever is on your mind." What happened next Sorin was somewhat unprepared for.

Sona grab the back of his toned neck and brought their faces together until finally their lips locked. She closed her eyes at the new sensation that entered her body. Sorin also pushed into the kiss with slight vigor but did not push the limits of what was given to him. They stayed this way until both pulled back.

"_I was afraid this was going to happen." _Sona thought while laying her forehead on Sorin's shoulder.

It was not a bad kiss. It was not even that is had no passion. But, it felt to both Sona and Sorin that they had just kissed a long lost brother or sister. Sona started to cry and tried to stand up but was stopped by Sorin with an even more passionate embrace.

"_I am sorry Sorin I should not have broken your trust._"Sona thought threw her crying that she was desperately trying to control "_I am sorry, I have just waited for you a long time and wanted this to be my new chapter in life..._" Still with her face in Sorin's shoulder, not being able to look him in the eyes "_but now I have lost it_".

Sorin behind her back began to take off one of his gloves. Instantly Sona could feel a power behind her as Sorin began to chant softly. When his hand rested on her back she could feel an overwhelming peace pass over her. Then the hand traveled to her face and slowly caressed it. His firm strong had a soft green and blue glow.

"_Sorin, I thought you said you couldn't control it_" thought Sona with a look of surprise.

"I can only do this for an hour or two a day, but you are worth all of it." Sorin said with a deep undertone of love for his best friend. "So do you have any other plans for today?" Sorin asked with a grin.

Sona looked at him now. She could tell that he was doing all he could to keep his emotions in check and to be strong for her. She did see a few beads of sweet gathering on his brow, most likely from holding the magic in his hands at bay to comfort her. She looked around and found the glove that he had removed and picked it up. It was not very heavy and very smooth to the touch. She took his hand gave it a small kiss, to a hand that held so much power, which sent a shiver down her spine and put the glove back on for him.

"_Sorin, what do I do now? I placed so much of my future on the fact you would return and love me. To only find out that what I felt was a trust deeper than I could ever had with some of my own family_" She thought to him beginning to regain most of her composure.

"Sona, you are beautiful." He started and as always he could see that familiar pink hue come to Sona's face. "Any man would be privileged to be with you till the end of your days." He said as he picked up Sona and set he down on the other side of the couch. "I am sorry if I have only returned to break your heart but you have something that not many people get when they loss something."

Sona with a desperate thought for closure, "_What is it?_"

"Family" Sorin said with all the love in his being behind it "Family has with it a love that is unconditional and no matter what you feel you will always desire the best for your family."

It was now starting to click for Sona at what kind of man her child hood friend had become, wise and undaunted. "_I guess that makes me the luckiest sister in the world._" Sona gave a small smile.

Calmly Sorin replied "Yes princess, that's right, and this time I don't plan on letting you walk away so easily." Sorin putting is gloved fingers around Sona's petite ones.

They sat there for a little while longer looking into each other's eyes until Sona broke the silence.

"_So, you want to go see me play at the club tonight_" Sona thought with a perkier domineer.

"Sounds fun." Sorin answered with a small grin starting to form on his face. "Maybe one of us will get lucky tonight." Chuckling a little as he gave his response.

"_HA HA… very cute_" Sona with a somewhat annoyed sound gave him a halfhearted warning, "_Don't go playing match maker with me Sorin, when you don't even know how to handle just looking at someone as good as this, you little boy._" Standing up and making a small outline of herself.

Now Sorin was the one blushing "Well I see your point or multiple ones anyways." was all the comeback he could come up with. "Well, shall we go Sona."

She nodded in agreement and the pair walked out of the small house and down the walkway. Sorin saw a small sign hanging above a swinging set of doors the title "The Frosty Mug".

As they entered Sona went first and was greeted by a voice that sounded like a girl no older than 18. "Sona… Sona, come over her and sit with me!" As Sorin entered he saw only the back head of the blonde female that he thought to have called Sona.

"_Well nice to see you keep good company princess_" Sorin thought to Sona.

"_Hey now, just you hold on little boy._" Sona responded still walking to their seats. "_Get to know this one at your own risk; her brother might not like such a 'big man' hitting on his little sister._" Sona giving a cheeky tone on the adjectives used to describe Sorin. "_The Might of Domacia may have a difference of opinion. Tee-Hee_" putting her little fingers in front of hear mouth as if she could laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Meet the Domacians

As Sona and Sorin rounded the corner the blond was now standing up and giving Sona a friendly hug.

"Where you been all day?" The young woman asked, "I wanted to talk to you earlier but I couldn't…" Now seeing that Sona was being follow by a rather attractive looking man she stopped mid sentence. Starting in a somewhat suggestive tone, "O… well now… who do we have here, and how long have you been hiding this one from me?" Now stepping around Sona and reaching out a hand to greet the newcomer.

Luckily for Sona, Sorin could not see the small pink hue that came to her face after the comments from the blond.

Sorin reached out his gloved hand and gently took the girl's. "My name is Sorin Phylo. I am an old friend of Sona's". He said in a very kind voice, "and what might your name be 'O Cheery One'." He asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

With a smile that could light up a room, "Luxanna Crownguard, but most everyone calls me Lux." She answered still not letting go of his hand but still looking into his frosty light blue eyes. Lux finally let go when Sona gave her a hip bump taking Lux off balance and snapping her out of her small trance.

To be honest it was not totally Lux fault, Sorin was a very handsome muscular man with a deep natural tan from training and meditating outside. He was about six feet tall, blue eyes that seem to cut right through person, and short somewhat naturally spiky white hair, the kind that would just flow wherever it pleased. He also wore white and red pants and a shirt that had a deep V-neck in front that showed off his chiseled mid-section.

"O where are my manners?" Lux sounding a little embarrassed, trying to brush it off. "Would you like to sit with us? We are going to have a few drinks and hangout for a while." Lux finished with a gesture at the pair of females that were with her.

Sona, was going to be performing in a short while and wanted to warm up before she went on stage. She looked at Lux and pointed at herself, then the stage, then back to herself, then to Sorin and the back at Lux but with a small stern look.

Lux with a small giggle responded, "Sona, what would give you an idea like that?" She responded while putting her hands in the air to show innocence.

Sona, without even looking pointed to the bar. There was a young blond man who looked about as old as Lux sitting on a stool. He had a pair of goggles on his head that held back what mess of hair that he had, a single gauntlet on his left hand with a glowing rune on it, and clothes that looked like he had just been digging in a dirty hole the past few weeks.

"OK… you made your point." Lux said dropping her hands in defeat.

Sona seemed pleased with the outcome. She turn to Sorin, "_Wish me luck, and don't let these girls make you do anything I won't make do you_" Sona thought with a small grin.

"So you are telling me it's all fair game right?" Sorin gave with a chuckle in his voice. She gave him a punch to the arm for the second time that day but she still had a smile on her face knowing that he knew how to handle himself around a few females.

Sona turn to the table with Lux and the other two women. She gave a small bow to say good bye and then turned to Sorin. She gave him a big hug and a small but intentionally sloppy kiss on the check then rushed away to the back stage where a Summoner would be waiting with her instrument.

Lux added, "So what was that about?" Raising a small eyebrow at Sorin for what had just taken place.

Sorin rubbing off the residue from Sona's affection, "In Ionia it is normal for close family such as parents and children and even siblings to kiss one another on the cheek as a greeting and good bye." Sorin responded walking over the other side on the booth, "Sona is the closes thing to family I have… but nothing more."

Lux's little mind was now kicked into overdrive with that small piece of information.

Sorin was flying solo now. He moved his attention to the 3 females sitting in front of him. He took note that there was still a bit of room at the table for more people so he was hopeful some form of masculinity would show up at some point. Until then he would just have to "suffer" with these three beauties.

Before he sat down Sorin gave a small bow to the other two women sitting at the table. "Good evening ladies." Starting to sit he continued, "I am Sorin, but I did not catch either of your names."

Lux was sitting at one end of the booth style table and Sorin at the other. The other two females were sitting in between them with a large amount of space between themselves and Sorin. The closest one spoke up first pushing back a single lock of purple behind her ear that sat as a nice accent to contrast her very regal black hair.

With a thick accent "My name is Fiora Laurent." holding her hand out.

At the accent in her voice Sorin knew of the high class culture she would have come from. Not trying to be sly or anything but being polite he took her hand and gave it a small kiss. Lee Sin was always about customs and courtesies; he made sure that Sorin knew what to do and when.

"Nice to meet you Madam Laurent." He said with his eye never moving from the Grand Duelist

With a small surprise she turned her head to the light blue skinned woman with red hair to her left. She must have mouth something to her because the red head looked at Sorin with a small smile and reached out her hand to him across the table in front of Firoa. "My name is Shyvana."

Seeing the small amulet she wore around her neck that signified she was part of the Royal Elite Guard of Domacia, he instead past her hand and grabbed her wrist and forearm. Shyvana did the same because she knew why he did it, but was impressed by his power of observation when in the presence of a great warrior.

"Nice to meet my first Elite Guard." Sorin said with a smile looking straight into the eyes of Shyvana. She seemed nervous about something. Cheating a little, he caught with his mind the thought in the forefront of her own. Taking the moment to make things a little more light hearted he continued with, "Hmm… nice to see a dragonborn is as pretty as the company she keeps."

Shyvana started to giggle and bit her lower lip a little but she held her composure. Her reaction to these complements was normally to giggle a bit but by no means did she want to turn red. She had her reputation to live up to.

They continued to talk about this and that. Sorin's gloves, Fiora's family, Lux's work in light bending, Shyvana's search for a good dress. By no means is light blue skin with fire red hair the easiest thing in the world to match. But suddenly Sorin felt a large armored hand grab his shoulder.

Sorin stood up and turned around to see two fairly intimidating men in front of him. Clad in an array of gold and blue. It seemed to Sorin that Sona was right about this bunch. He remember her saying "_Get to know this one at your own risk_" He knew that the Leader of the Dauntless Vanguard was one of those "risks" but funny she said nothing about the Prince of Domacia being the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Someone New

The man grabbing Sorin's shoulder spoke first. "Wha do yo think you are doin' with my sis (hick) ter" The some what intoxicated man asked followed by the other.

"Yeah… you think you can just be like… (hick) 'hey I'm a champ too you want to go drink with me'(hick)... yeah I don think oll Garen here will let just (hick) anyone take his sister" Said an even more blasted man in gold armor.

After that Sorin stood up. Fiora and Shyvana were both holding their hands to their faces. Lux stood up and placed herself between the two and Sorin with a look that could kill, just like the one a mother would give to her sons when they really messed up.

"Garen! Jarven!" pulling them both down by their collars so they were at eye level. Lux being more than a foot shorter than both of them made this a very interesting sight for sure. "Go home before you embarrass yourselves further with your drunken stupidity." Giving them a small push upon release that sent them back a ways, "or I am sure Udyr and King Javen would love to know the way you greeted the newest Ionian champion."

Both Garen and Jarven swallowed hard. Even being two of the taller and more intimidating men Sorin had met, they were but children in the hands of this petite light mage.

"Yes Ma'am", they said in unison as they left the bar.

Sorin, now chuckling out loud a little, looked at Lux, amazed at what had just happened.

"Pay no mind to those two." Seeing the unspoken questions already in Sorin's mind, "They just won the monthly tournament and are celebrating; but they will take orders in a heartbeat with the right motivation."

The two friends were staggering their footsteps while trying to reach the door of the Frosty Mug, but just as they reached the door, it opened very abruptly. The two would have been able to step back at such an opening but were so heavily intoxicated that it smacked into Garen; sending him into Jarvan; putting Both of them on the ground with the world spinning in their already clouded minds.

Sorin's attention was captivated by who had just knocked over two of Domacia's top generals. A light brown-skinned woman with a bandage looking tunic and small bits of runic armor was standing in the doorway. Sorin would normally be one to trot over and help anyone in need but for some reason he was frozen to his seat; taken back by the naturally rugged beauty of her fire amber eyes, sweetly rounded face, and white hair.

"Sorry" said the female who looked like she had just come from a battle. "Wouldn't have guessed people would already be tapping out for the night; it is only 6 o'clock."

Garen stumbling to his feet with the best sober voice he could make said 'you dare call me a light weight' when in actuality he said, "Dare… me... lightweight." Crossing his arms and giving a very annoyed look at what he thought was the real one because at this point in Garen's vision there were 3 of her.

Jarven was about to say his two cents but was interrupted by Lux yelling Garen's name and Shyvana yelling Jarven's in unison. Together the two females gave them "The Look" and said "What did we tell you?" Lux now standing up, arms crossed, slightly leant back, and right foot projected in front of her waiting for a response.

"Well." Lux motioned impatiently for the two Domacian Figureheads to keep moving out the door.

Jarvan began to respond to Lux, "Lux… you no… have any… oufff" Shyvana had gotten up, walked over to Jarven, and punched him square in the jaw. She could have knocked him out but she knew her own strength and knocking out her commander, and secret love, would not be the best thing in the long run. Wordlessly she pointed at the door for them to leave.

"Yes Shy" Jarven responded. He was the only one, granted a handful of close girlfriends, that Shyvana would let call her by that nickname. Even now Shyvana could not be mad at him. She just wanted not to deal with anything tonight; after all it was girl's night.

As the two left, Sorin was still oblivious. Since the arrival of the newcomer, he was, for some reason, taken captive by just her presence. He managed to not stare directly at her because he knew if he did it would be another Sona moment and a blush around this group could lead to more jokes later. There was no way he could let these four ladies have that kind of dirt on him.

"Riven, so glad you could make it." said Lux with a big smile on her face, "Can I get you something from Gragas? I think they have your favorite drink on special tonight."

"A Blue Mist would be great" Riven responded

"Hey Grag, can I get one Blue Mist over here." waving her hand at a very large man in a waiter outfit with the sleeves rolled up and cigar in his mouth.

"Well I can get you one lassy, but if you be want'n the special I can give you two if the buyer brought a date whit' her tonight." Gragas answered while still fixing five other drinks for a set of yordles in the corner.

Before Riven could say that she was ok with just the one because it was worth the regular price, Lux had an evil little idea pop into her head. "Sure she has a date!" Slapping Riven on the back. "You see that guy over there?" now pointing at Sorin. Riven turned her head after looking at their regular table and seeing Sorin turned away and blushed.

They got their drinks and walked back to the table. Fiora and Shyvana were still sitting in the middle with Sorin on the end of the booth. As Lux and Riven were walking from the bar back to the booth Lux sat down very quickly and left no room for Riven to sit on that side of the table. She walked over and sat down next to Sorin after he had moved closer into the middle of the booth.

Lux introduced Riven to Sorin because she knew that Riven was a little shy and did not know how she would do with Sorin or if Sorin would do it himself. Riven looked at Sorin still feeling a little dirty from getting two drink for the price of one on his account but managed to smile while sipping on her drink.

Sorin turned his body towards Riven and extending his hand. "Nice to meet you Riven. Happy to see that more than one of us was blessed with the best looking hair." Sorin finished with a small smile.

Riven took the gloved hand blushing a little at the compliment, she could tell a number of things about the individual that sat beside her. He was strong but reserved, sharp but soft, and not to mention very… … … '_Handsome'_ She mentally slapped herself and pushed on so she could respond. "Nice to meet you too, Sorin. w-what brings you to the League?" Slapping herself mentally again for stuttering slightly. She was naturally shy but she had never felt like this before.

Lux, as usual, was more than happy to chime in for Sorin, "He is the newest Champion in the League. He is one of Sona's friends from a long time ago." Content with her answer Lux pointed up at the stage were Sona was getting confortable for her performance. Sona noticed and gave a small wave in their direction. They all waved back.

"So you are the little boy that she wrote to me about." Riven's eye lighting up with a bit more interest this time. "Wait, so that would make you Ionian right." Riven asked with a small amount of worry that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Sorin, sensing something was wrong, asked with a carefully placed tone of curiosity, "Yes, why would that matter?" Sorin seeing that this was not the best way to end the question added, "You don't have an affinity to rice and noodles do you?"

The whole table gave a small chuckle but the only one not laughing was Riven. She tried to give a small smile but it was very forced. "No, no, it is not that, just some old news." Then with no warning the normally sipped drink was pounded by the tanned skin women.

"Well" Sorin stated after Riven had put down the empty glass and grab the other one that Lux had con-ed away for her. "Since I like to go question for question, what is your back-round Riven?" he asked with a curious tone.

Riven's mind was racing and she was thinking of what to say. "_What would he think of me? Will he try to hurt me like Master Yi? Will he show me no forgiveness? Will he never speak to me again? Wait, why do I care if he never speaks to me again? But, he looks different than the average man. He didn't just pull that 'O look it is a Noxian' card when he saw me. Is he just waiting? Is he trying to lead me on to something? Is he trying to get to know me? Why can't I take my eyes off him? Damn these emotions."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Will you be my Neighbor

Before Riven could respond Sorin looked at the forefront of Riven's mind and saw that this very strong, quiet women was as plagued by more than her fair share of troubles. This was all that he needed to change the subject.

"If anything, the way you carry yourself shows you are a very apt warrior." Sorin continued, giving her an out. "But at the same time you seem to enjoy yourself with some good friends, how long have you known Sona?" Sorin finished with a smile.

Riven sat back in her seat a bit more, starting to settle down, sipping on the second tall glass of rum and blueberry mix. She responded with a calm tone. "Only for a little while but we first meet on the battle field." She shot look at Lux almost to tell her to put a lid on it. Lux just held her hands on her mouth and said nothing, shaking by not being able to talk about whatever inside joke this blond mage had on her. Riven continued, "We had an interesting first match and afterwards we had some words… or at least I did."

"I would think most of the time it would be the case with Sona." Sorin chimed in.

"Well, Sona wanted to make sure that I understood her, so she wrote down what she wanted to say. She was so happy, that I waited for her to finish, that she asked me to join 'Le Crew', as she calls it, on a night out." She finished as the rest of the women at the table smiled and tipped their glasses to the soldier.

Sorin was introduced to a few other Champions. Jayce even stopped in to say hello and ask how the gloves were holding up. For the most part Lux, Shyvana, and Fiora kept to their side of the table talking about some of the annoyances that plagued them in Domacia's political scene. Sorin and Riven actually had a good talk about hand to hand combat armed and unarmed. Riven also made Sorin aware of a few more noteworthy spots in the local grounds. A park for Champions that was kept up by the supports, the pool for both fun and exercise, and the training ground that Riven mentioned she used every day that she could.

As the night was coming to a close, Sona was done playing and handed off her instrument to a small hooded Summoner. She scanned the crowd and found her group.

Lux, of course, was the first to speak. "Sona, I loved your performance tonight." Getting up from her seat and jumping to hug the Maven.

Sona just took what was coming because she knew this is just how Lux was. Lux always acted like the little sister in the group when it came to "reunions". So, the other girls did no seem to mind. She was never really seen giving or receiving any affection from her own family, including her brother, like this so the girls just let it happen.

The rest of them stood up and thanked Sona for the wonderful music she had played for the evening. Well, that is all but Shyvana.

"O my! Shy?" Fiora frantically, catching the stumbling half dragon. "Wait, Lux I thought it was your turn to keep count of how many she had." Fiora said, glaring at Lux with an obvious cross expression on her face.

"No." Lux said with arms now crossed, "It was… Sona's turn." Lux seeing what had just happened. "Well, damn it." Lux slightly kicking the fake dirt on the ground, "I guess it was still my turn since Sona was playing tonight."

Lux looked at Sona because she was thinking/telling her something.

"Eighteen! Holy Crap!" exclaimed Lux looking at Sona in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me?! and how did you keep count?"

After a few seconds Lux decided it did not matter.

"Anyways, I think that means, this is all for tonight." Lux looked at the group while Fiora walked over to Lux and helped her with Shyvana.

"Niive meet'n yo Sorgin" Shyvana said trying to keep what matter of dignity she had left in her.

Sorin smiled, "It was nice to meet all of you as well."

With that Sorin waved farewell to the three as they carried off the stumbling blue tinted woman. Then he turned to Sona and much to his surprise she was writing something into a small notebook and handing it to Riven.

Riven read the note to herself and then handed it back to Sona saying, "Sure Sona I would happy to walk with you. Besides I am not really sure how to get to the Ionian Quarters anyways." Riven gave with a small shrug.

Sona with a big smile put her arm around Riven's and then motioned for Sorin to take her other one. He obliged as the trio started to walk back to the Ionian Quarters.

It hit Sorin after a short distance, that Riven, even possessing that simple softness that most Ionians had, was most likely not from the city-state. He thought for a second about asking Riven but remembered how badly she took the question earlier. So he decided to ask Sona being fairly certain that Riven was not as magically attuned as Lux.

"_Sona?_" Sorin asked mentally

"_Yes._" Sona responded but not turning her head to make eye contact after sensing a bit of hesitation in the simple thought.

"_Where is Riven from?_" He sent in a very honest and inquisitive way. "_I know that her title is The Exile but she has to have had a place to be exiled from._"

"_She was part of the Noxian Military._" Sona responded, "_Other than that, all I really know is that she trains all the time, has only a few friends, and loves the color green_" with a little bit of joy at the end of her thoughts.

Sorin took a little time to think about what he was told. He knew that Riven was very new to the small group of friends. He had now a new light on how open the ladies really were. For a group of high ranking and noble females of an opposing city-state to accepts a Noxian, exile or not, was a large placement of their character. He also could see that she was a hard one to get to know but that made her even more interesting to Sorin.

Sorin loved tough cases because often they provided much more insight to how people really are and what kind of strength a person actually was capable of having. He put what he knew together and spoke up this time to make sure he could get Riven's attention, "Riven, may I ask you something?"

"Sure." Riven said flatly not trying to look at Sorin. It is not that she disliked him but she was never good with talking to men in general if it was not in the heat of battle. "What can I do for you?"

"You said there was a training ground and that you fight with a sword correct?" turning his head to look at Riven over Sona's head. Even thought Sona could float in the air while walking it did not make up for much with her being only about 5'5" and Sorin 6'3" he could easily see the side of Riven's face from the angle.

Riven nodded to confirm what he had asked but as they did the trio was stopped when Sona came to a halt. They were in the Ionian Quarters now and Riven somewhat changing the subject said, "Well that was easier than I thought it would be, hope that my room has a bed in it. I was told that I could move in here today but I did not get to grab any of my stuff before my matches today." The trio was standing right at the entrance of the Ionian Quarter where the "empty apartment" was with Sorin's and Sona's after it.

Sona pointed at the supposed empty building and looked at Riven. Luckily Riven could guess the question and answered, "Yes I was told that I was going to get this one when it was being built about 2 weeks ago, after I requested to be relocated away from my old home." She ended with a bit of a somber tone in her voice.

Sona with much excitement leapt at Riven and gave her a big hug and then hurried to get out her note pad. She took out her pencil but with all the excitement in her little frame she started to write with little more force than normal and broke the pencil tip. This was quickly followed up by a pout and notepad and pencil being unceremoniously thrown to the grown and a quick stomp of the foot.

Sorin being, very attuned to the mind, could here every profanity coming out of the Maven's mind and her body language was showing it off in very flamboyant arm gestures and small tussling of hair by grabbing her pig tails. Thanks to the training from Lee Sin on chivalry Sorin picked up the items and spoke to Riven.

"She wanted you to know that you are going to be her neighbor 2 doors down and welcome to the neighborhood." Sorin said handing the item back to a still frazzled Sona still a little embarrassed for acting like a child in front of her friends. "Anyways it is late and I think we all need a little rest." Sorin turned to Sona. "See you in the morning Princess."

Sona gave a hug to Sorin and kissed him on the cheek. She waved good bye to Riven then turned to walk for her own room. Sorin also shook Riven's hand and wished her good night. Riven responded with "Goodnight, h-hope to see you a-again." now a little embarrassed at stammering on her words.

What was even worse is that when she turned to walk to her door Sorin followed her but as she walked down the path that was shared by the two homes she went right and Sorin to the left at the fork in the path. Riven was now starting to turn a new shade of red but once again did not know why.

Sorin, trying to get one last thing done before the night was over, "Hey do you want to train together?" Now with a small smile on his face as he tried to open his door. "Being that it is already easy to find one another."

Once again Riven's mind was going a million miles an hour trying to figure out, one, how to stop the red on her face from growing and, two, find a reason to say no. She never was the one to be asked to spar or be sparred with but sadly for Riven the only thing she could say was. "Sure, I spar in the afternoons if you can make it."

"See you then." Sorin responded before darting into his room; leaving Riven to battle with not only her emotions, but also with the keys that seemed to be harder to handle than her Rune Blade. Due to the newfound emotions that were swelled up inside of her dropped her keys on the first try and just stood there for a bit as if waiting for them to move on there own.

"Damn." Riven said after giving a quick gust of air to push back a lock of her hair that had fallen into her face "What is wrong with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Training Grounds

Morning came and Sorin awoke to a knock at his door. He got out of bed, not caring to put on a shirt, opened the door to find Sona with her back turned to his door talking to Lux. Lux then started to blush as she saw that Sorin was not wearing anything but a pair for shorts and she was amazed at how chiseled Sorin was. She would even say that his body was far more toned than even her brothers. He had a much more tanned body and the little "Angel" of Domacia started to have a few very lewd thoughts beginning to enter her mind. Those thoughts we quickly hidden when she felt the glaring eyes of Sona starring at her.

With a quick thought to Sorin from Sona. _"Sorin, I love you but really, don't tempt this girl to come after you."_ Sona turning around to face Sorin, "_Because she will_." Placing both hands on her hips in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ok, give me a sec, I will be right out." Sorin responded by rolling his eyes and trying to play off the situation with minimal awkwardness. He really didn't think much of it at first but he wondered why Lux was looking at him so oddly. Then it hit him as he thought, _"Young, outgoing, hyperactive girl. Yep that is a case for attention I guess."_

After a quick minute putting on his new V-neck white shirt and tunic he opened his door and joined the other two Champions. Just as they where about to step on the sidewalk Sorin asked, "Is Riven going to be joining us as well?" Receiving a quizzical look from Lux and a soft smile from Sona.

Sona answered first, _"No she has a double match this morning at a request of a Summoner." _but to jab him back for yesterdays antics with Soraka and Lee Sin she added, _"But I am sure you will get all the personal time you want with her when you spar with her this afternoon."_ She finished with a cheeky grin and a small elbow to a smiling Lux who was just nodding her head because at this point Lux had no idea what she could get away with while "Little Sister" Sona was around her pseudo-brother.

Once again Sorin attempting to not "Betray His Manly Image" just answered, "Suuuure," still feeling a bit warm in the face, "whatever you say princess. Lead on please." He finished giving a small gesture to the pair to move along in attempts to change the subject. _"Success" _He thought.

"Not really, you think too loud." Lux said receiving an approving nod from Sona as they turned onto the walk way.

A little while later after breakfast and a few orientation briefs with the usual "this is where everything is" and the "Don't go ninja'in anyone that don't need ninja'in" as it was put by a much older Summoner probably from south Piltover from the thick accent. Lux and Sona suggested going to lunch but Sorin did not like working out on a full stomach and asked if they could show him to the training room.

With a bit of protest and a little joking at his expense they quick tour and dropped him off at the Training Area. 1 of 4 in the Institute, it had both Ionian and of all things Bandle City colors on the sides of it walls. He looked around and found a few already training, stretching out, and leaving from already being done with their workout.

The Trio of Kin Kou were just leaving and just as he always did, in a bolt of lighting, Kennen was the first to see and run to meet the newest member of the League. Not to mention they were very good friends from working on Sorins gloves and controlling both of there "High Strung" magical abilities.

"Sorin!" Kennen yelled diving at the Monk sending both of them into the wall as Kennen gave him the biggest hug a Yordle could give. His arm only really made it to a few inches past Sorin's sides but the gesture was heart felt and Sorin always accepted a good friends' greetings. After Sorin stop skidding from the lighting rush of the little Yordle, Kennen let go and landed on both of his feet in front of Sorin and bowed. Sorin Returned the bow as Kennen spoke. "Nice to see you made it. Hope that you find someone to spar that is challenging. We were just leaving so there are not going to be many hand to hand fighter left to work out with."

"I think I will be fine" Said Sorin knowing full well who he was going to be working out with.

"Well that is good to hear" answered Kennen turning around hearing the foot steps of his other two companions "Shen. Akali. You both remember Sorin he is Lee Sin's students. I helped Lady Karma with his gloves." standing a little taller at the mention of his past achievement.

Both bowed and Sorin returned it. Shen spoke first, "So what do you plan on doing for your training today?" Akali added, "We don't get many different people in here that can keep up with us."

Sorin stated to smile a bit, "What makes you think I could keep up with the likes of you three?"

But then out of no where came a small glimmer of something shinny and out of pure instincts and repetition from hours less training Sorin caught the would be shuriken to the face between in fingers and sent it back to it furry owner who caught it all the same and place it back into its rightful spot on his belt.

A quick snicker was had between the 4 ninjas as Sorin looked at Shen "Well, maybe I have a small chance."

"Pff, the last time Kennen did that he almost took Teemo's head off." Akali said with a bit more of a light laugh thinking about how that would solve a number of problems around the League.

"Heeeeey!" Kennen said with a small stomp of his foot; making Sorin and Shen start to laugh a bit at a small Yordle trying to look intimidating. "I thought invisible meant things could pass through it and the only thing I had on me at the time was my shuriken OK!" Crossing his arms and turning to leave in a "small" rage.

Akali and Shen just shrugged their shoulders and turned to follow their little Yordle brother, giving Sorin a small wave with their backs turn. Sorin's eyes however caught a glimpse of Akali's outfit from the side and quickly turned away as not to bring his own death upon himself. Even thought Akali's "uniform" allowed for maximum and fluid movement in her art it was what most Mothers would not let their daughters out the door with. Thank the stares none of them could read minds because Akali did not make is easy from that view to take her as one of the most deadly warriors in all of Ionian.

Sorin spent the next couple on minutes stretching and preparing to meet Riven, "Where could she be?" Little did he know that she was closer than he had thought.

Just out of sight Riven was around the corner in the bathrooms that were along the sides of the area like training ground. She had been there only a few minutes before Sorin arrived and was very, very nervous. She had walked out as Kennen was dashing into him and made a quick U-turn back into the bathroom.

Riven had another multitude of things running in her head. It had really gotten to her for some reason and had bothered her most of the day. Did Sorin know who she was? Was he waiting to off her at his first chance? What was his reason to train with her? Was he really as nice and Sona had told her? What were her feelings in the matter? Why can't I just train and live like normal people? All the while berating herself for even saying yes to the whole thing.

She was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall and head down in front of her propped up knees, when an unexpected guest tapped her on the shoulder.

She picked her head up and saw that it was none other than Poppy, wielding a large mace like hammer and shield to match. "So…" Poppy started in her typical monotone voice. "Are you going to go train or just admire the tacky floor?" Receiving no response from the dumbfounded Riven she continued. "I told Tristana I was no good at jokes, I don't know any jokes." And with that the little Yordle just gave Riven a small thumbs-up in a motion for her to stand up and then pointed her to the door.

_"Well, here goes nothing." _Riven said to herself but remembering, _"I guess this is better than 'admiring the floor.'" _

"Thanks Poppy." Riven said to a smiling Poppy as she exited the bathroom.


End file.
